First Christmas
by Anjiru Hyure
Summary: Angeal had invited Tifa to spend Christmas with him. This Christmas is their first Christmas together and Angeal wanted it to be perfect.


Since Barrett had Marlene and Denzel, Angeal had invited Tifa to spend Christmas with him. This Christmas is their first Christmas together and Angeal wanted it to be perfect. He placed the last present under the tree and stepped back to admire the scene before him.

Last week Angeal had invited Tifa to go shopping with him for decorations. He didn't do much by himself to celebrate Christmas and so had no idea what to buy. First, Tifa practically dragged him to this little nursery that had the most beautiful trees.

Letting Tifa lead the way, Angeal followed her as she weaved throughout the trees until she stopped. Before him stood a tree slightly taller than him, with full branches that were covered with needles a deep shade of green. It was a stunning tree.

After bringing the tree home and placing it in its sand with some water, both Tifa and Angeal headed back out into the snowy weather for some decorations. Angeal could remember the day he told Tifa she could decorate his apartment.

"_Since I don't usually decorate for Christmas, and I can tell that you're just itching to decorate, you may decorate my apartment." Angeal told Tifa while sharing a cup of cocoa in the park._

_A look of childish glee overcame Tifa's features. _

"_Oh thank you Angeal!" Tifa exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, upsetting the cup of cocoa. Angeal jumped in surprise seconds later as the hot beverage seeped through the fabric of his pants._

"_Ouch. That's hot." He said as he grabbed a handful of snow to alleviate the pain._

_Feeling guilty that she caused him pain, Tifa helped to place some snow on Angeal's leg._

"_I'm sorry" Tifa said._

"_No harm done" Angeal replied, smiling for Tifa to ease her of her guilt even though his leg still throbbed slightly._

Tifa had purchased many decorations for Angeal's apartment. Bulbs of all colors, snowflakes covered in glitter and candy canes of many different flavors hung from the tree. Lights that flashed red, green, blue and yellow gave the tree a cheery glow. Tifa even sprinkled silver colored tinsel on the tree. At the top, a brightly lit star sat proudly, illuminating the corner in which the tree had been placed.

Tifa had also strung multicolored lights around the living room, kitchen and dining room. Mistletoe hung in the doorway leading to the living room. For the finishing touch, Tifa had Christmas music softly playing in the background. 'Angels We Have Heard on High' was currently playing.

Coming home from his last mission before the holidays, Angeal was gobsmacked at seeing what Tifa had done to his apartment.

"What did you do to my apartment?!" Angeal wailed.

Blinking at him as if he was suddenly daft, "I decorated like you said I could." Tifa slowly replied "Don't you like it?"

Angeal stared at his apartment for a while. The more he looked, the more he realized that he did in fact like what Tifa did.

"Yes, actually I do. It was a shock that's all."

"Good" Tifa said proudly.

Suddenly noticing where Angeal was standing, Tifa pointed to the area above his head. Wondering what Tifa was pointing at, Angeal looked up. There, above his head, was a sprig of mistletoe. On silent feet, Tifa walked over to Angeal until she was standing right in front of him. Taking his eyes off the mistletoe, Angeal was slightly surprised to find Tifa standing in front of him.

'_Shiva she can move silently when she wants to!'_

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Angeal brought his lips to hers for a tender kiss. Tifa eagerly met him halfway; she adored his kisses. They made her feel alive; in a way Cloud never could.

Walking up behind Angeal, Tifa wrapped her arms around his waist and gave it a squeeze. Breathing in his masculine scent, Tifa was happy. Moving to stand next to Angeal, Tifa looked at all of the presents. Here and there, she noticed some presents that were addressed to Zack, Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Angeal, why are there presents addressed to our friends under the tree?" Tifa inquired.

"It's a tradition amongst us Firsts. Every year we rotate apartments to celebrate at; this year Christmas is at my place."

"Oh. That sounds fun. Let me go get my presents for them then. Would you mind helping me? One of the presents is really heavy."

"Of course I will Love" Angeal said as he kissed Tifa on the top of the head as he went to put his boots and coat on.

Grabbing her boots and coat, Tifa followed Angeal out into the snow.

The presents were kept just inside 7th Heaven. Noticing the largest gift that Angeal figured would be the one Tifa would have difficulty with; he bent down to pick it up.

"Shiva! Love what do you have in here?! It's exceptionally heavy! Actually… it feels about as heavy as my Buster sword… Tifa, did you get Zack a sword?" Angeal exclaimed in mild panic.

Zack with anything sharp was a recipe for disaster.

Grinning slyly, Tifa just shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see."

Tifa awoke at 4:30 Christmas morning to begin making breakfast. Angeal had informed her last night that Zack would most likely drag Sephiroth and Genesis over early; thankfully not before five.

Padding softly into the kitchen in just her pajamas, Tifa started pulling ingredients out to make pancakes. Cooking was her secret passion. Humming softly to herself, Tifa browsed through cupboards and drawers until she found Angeal's stash of chocolate chips. Pancakes were not complete without chocolate, in her opinion.

With the first pancake cooking, Tifa went looking for ingredients to make whipped cream. Homemade whipped cream always tasted better; the stuff from the store tended to be too sweet or lacking in flavor.

Finished with the cream, Tifa turned back to cooking the pancakes. Completely absorbed in her task at hand, Tifa didn't notice Angeal slip up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bending his head forward, he whispered in her ear.

"Merry Christmas Love" he said with a kiss to her jawbone.

"Merry Christmas Angeal" Tifa replied, leaning her body against his broad, muscular chest.

Angeal was wearing a gray pair of sweats and a white beater. Tifa loved that outfit on him; it made him look so sexy. Angeal loved the pajamas Tifa wore; they were a pair of black silk shorts and a matching button up top. He's the one that bought them for her on her birthday.

Sticking a finger into the cream Tifa had made, Angeal spreads some on Tifa's neck just below her jawbone. Replacing finger with mouth, Angeal gently sucks the cream from Tifa's neck as his hands slowly trail up her stomach, underneath her pajama top.

Moaning softly, Tifa melts into his strong embrace.

"Mmm. Angeal. More." Tifa begs.

Grinning wickedly against her neck, Angeal reaches for more cream when there's a knock on the door. Growling softly, Angeal has only time to remove his mouth from Tifa's skin before Zack comes barreling into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Angeal! Tifa!" Zack called out joyfully, oblivious to the scene he just walked in on.

Stumbling in sleepily behind him came Sephiroth and Genesis. Sephiroth looked like he would very much like to skewer Zack on Masamune for interrupting his beauty sleep. Only Angeal stood in the way of making the dream a reality. Genesis very badly wanted to Firaga something.

Noticing that Genesis' hand was beginning to glow red, Tifa gently removed Angeal's arms from around her waist and walked over to Genesis.

"Genesis. Baby, calm down." Tifa cooed in his ear as she carefully placed her hands over the one that was glowing. Damn, it was painfully hot already; Tifa schooled her expression to show none of the pain.

It took a minute, but Genesis recognized Tifa. A touch of madness lingered in his eyes.

"I saw them Tifa. They were coming for me again!" Genesis confided in Tifa, holding onto her arms tightly.

"Baby shhh. It was just a nightmare. They can't hurt you anymore." Tifa gently told Genesis.

Nobody said anything about the scene they had just witnessed; they all knew what had happened to Tifa and Genesis. Genesis had suffered much longer than Tifa had; she was able to recover sooner. There was still a hint of madness in her eyes on occasion. Tifa was the only one Genesis allowed to comfort him; it took Angeal several months to accept the kind of relationship the two had.

Arms wrapped around Genesis for comfort, Tifa led Genesis over to a chair at the table. Sephiroth shuffled behind Tifa to a chair at one of the ends of the table.

Two mugs of coffee were brought out from the kitchen and placed in front of Sephiroth and Genesis. A hot cup of water was brought out for Angeal along with an assortment of tea bags. Lastly, Tifa plunked down a glass of apple juice in front of Zack.

Zack's face fell when he saw his beverage; he had hoped for a cup of coffee. Tifa chuckled at the look on his face.

"No caffeine for you Zack".

Zack pouted some more but gave up when he saw that Tifa wasn't paying attention.

Leaning forward, Sephiroth fumbled with the sugar bowl. (Angeal winced slightly as the sugars tumbled out of the dish. Angeal had a sugar obsession.) Three sugars took the edge off the coffee quite nicely. He couldn't understand how Genesis would put so much…. stuff into his coffee.

Coffee was Genesis' morning lifeline. He simply could not function without it. But it had to have lots added to it. Black coffee just tasted terrible. Plucking five cubes of sugar from the table where they had fallen, Genesis picked up his spoon to dissolve the sugar. Then he added a generous amount of cream from the tiny pitcher that was on the table. As usual, the cream cooled his coffee a little too much.

With a whispered 'Firaga', a tiny flame appeared in his palm. Holding his cup of coffee with his other hand, Genesis held the mug over the flame until his coffee heated to the desired temperature.

"Where's your drink Tifa?" Sephiroth commented when he had woken up enough and noticed that Tifa wasn't drinking anything.

"I'm about to go make it; a chocolate peanut butter caramel milkshake. Mmm delicious!" Tifa responded as she headed back into the kitchen.

Bringing out her shake with the whipped cream, Tifa set them on the table before returning once more to the kitchen. She emerged moments later with a towering stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Dig in!" Tifa said happily as she sat down to sip her milkshake.

Noticing the whipped cream in a bowl, Genesis reached forward and scooped up a handful. With a wicked grin, his hand flashed out towards Tifa. Before anyone could register what had happened, the part of Tifa's chest that was exposed was now covered with a white cream.

"Oh my, Tifa. You seem to have some whipped cream on you" Genesis said with a saucy grin. "Let me take care of that for you."

Genesis leaned towards Tifa and began to remove the cream with his mouth; especially his tongue. Zack let out a whistle. Sephiroth ignored Tifa and Genesis; he was used to their behavior. It was one of the only ways Genesis could banish the madness that threatened to consume him almost daily.

He couldn't explain it, but having a touchy-feely type relationship with Tifa brought him back to reality. Tifa never minded; she understood how Genesis operated. Besides, he was careful to never take things too far; he had enough respect for Angeal to do such a thing to him.

In a way, it also helped Tifa. She wasn't nearly as fragile as Genesis, but his ministrations often comforted her too when it seemed as if the madness would overwhelm her.

Automatically, Tifa began running her fingers through his hair, singly softly.

Angeal, mouth open in shock, could only stare. Gathering his voice, he roared "GENESIS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

Not even bothering look at him, Genesis continued to lick Tifa clean before responding.

"Relax Angeal. I was just messing around. It helps me banish the madness. Besides, you could use a pointer or two." Genesis said with a wink.

"I don't need any pointers, thank you. I already know that she likes cream licked off of her body. I just don't want to see YOU doing it to MY girlfriend." Angeal responded flatly.

Her face turning a deep shade of red, Tifa playfully smacked Genesis and Angeal on the shoulder.

"Shall we go open presents now?" She asked to get the attention off of her sexual preferences.

"Yes!" Zack said with such enthusiasm that he knocked his chair over in the process.

"And this why no one gives you caffeine, Puppy. You already have an excessive amount of energy; even at this early hour."

Situated around Angeal's living room, Tifa started to hand out gifts; except for Zack's. She couldn't lift that.

Sephiroth was given the Art of War, which he began to read immediately and two pairs of black leather gloves, one lined with fur for the winter. Genesis was given a first edition signed copy of Loveless and two pairs of gloves, just like Sephiroth's, except they were red. Giving Zack his small present first (which was also two pairs of black leather gloves); Tifa then pointed him over to his large present. She gave Angeal a kit which contained everything one could ever need to take care of a sword as well as two pairs of black leather gloves.

"Tifa! Where did you get a _signed first edition_ copy of Loveless?! I thought they were all sold?" Genesis exclaimed as he wrapped Tifa in a hug.

Grinning, Tifa responds "oh, the author owed me a favor."

"You know the author!? You _must_ introduce me Babe!"

Laughing, "Sure Genesis. I'll set something up."

Starry eyed and a bottle of contained chaos, Zack practically tackles Tifa to the floor.

"You got me a sword like Angeal's! He never lets me touch his!"

"I don't trust you with my sword" Angeal commented.

"I wouldn't trust you with my 'sword' either" Sephiroth interjected. Everyone could only stare; no one knew the great Sephiroth to be capable of sexual innuendos. He only smiled and returned to his book.

Recovering first, Tifa began to explain to Zack how it was different.

"It's similar. Yours is actually made up of seven smaller blades. It's called the Fusion sword. Take good care of it." Tifa said out of breath due to the fact that Zack had a good portion of her weight on her chest.

"Thanks for the presents Love" Angeal says softly as he leans in to give her a kiss. "I have one for you."

Handing Tifa a small, beautiful purple box, Angeal stands back so the others may watch. Opening the box carefully, Tifa peeks inside and lets out a laugh.

"What's inside? Sephiroth casually inquires. Everyone nods in agreement; Zack is practically vibrating on the spot with excited curiosity.

Carefully extracting the lemon, Tifa holds it up for all to see. Angeal can't help but smile slightly at their inside joke. Confused faces look back at her; until Genesis puts two and two together.

"Angeal! Way to go!" Genesis announces with a knowing grin on his face and a wink.

"What? Have you figured it out, Genesis? Tell us!" Sephiroth demands in a huff.

With a fiendish grin, Genesis shakes his head. Instead he gets up from his seat, gives Tifa one last hug and proceeds to frog-march both Zack and Sephiroth out of the room and out the front door.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Tifa watches as her best friends leave. Alone at last, Angeal embraces Tifa from behind and plants a kiss in that special spot located just below her jawbone.

"Let's finish what we started earlier this morning shall we?" Angeal whispers, voice husky with desire.

Tifa shivered at the feel of his warm breath on her ear. She could only nod in answer. Picking Tifa up into his arms, Angeal headed for his bedroom.

As he gently placed her on his bed, Angeal captured Tifa's lips in a passionate yet fiery kiss. The need for oxygen pulled them apart. Looking into Tifa's wine colored orbs, Angeal could see everything he loved about the woman. His own blue eyes shone with his love and desire for her.

Placing kisses along her jaw, Angeal worked his way down her neck until he reached her pajama top. Slowly, he began to unbutton each button, replacing each one with a kiss.

Tifa felt as if her skin was on fire. Just when she thought that she couldn't wait anymore, Angeal unbuttoned the last button and slid the shirt off of her shoulders. Taking in the sight before him, he couldn't help but love her breasts. They were large and round; perfect for kneading and kissing.

Bending his head to her right breast, Angeal took the nipple into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. Eyes closed, Tifa let out a soft moan. Not wanting the other breast to be left out, Angeal moved his mouth to capture the left nipple in his mouth while he massaged the right breast. Eyes suddenly flying open at the sensation, Tifa fisted Angeal's hair and cried out.

"Please don't stop" she begged.

Grinning, Angeal continued his trail of hot wet kisses until he reached the waistband of her pajama shorts. Tugging on the shorts, Angeal pulled them slowly off. He was pleasantly surprised to find Tifa without any underwear on. Angeal placed a kiss on her core before moving back up to capture her lips again.

Grabbing the hem of his beater, Tifa pulled it up over his head, momentarily breaking their heated, desperate kiss. Giving his lips a quick peck, Tifa sat up so she could better remove his sweatpants.

His boxers strained to release his hardened member. Tifa marveled at the reaction she caused the normally serious SOLDIER, pleased it was her and her alone. Tentatively, Tifa placed her small hands on the hem of his boxers and slowly tugged down.

Free from its confines, Angeal's cock sprung free. Before Tifa could do anything, Angeal leaned over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Moving things aside, he pulled out the item he sought: a Magnum condom.

Swiftly ripping open the small package, Angeal rolled on the condom before nestling himself between Tifa's thighs. Looking into her eyes, Angeal kissed her softly before apologizing for the pain.

"If it's with you, I can endure anything" Tifa whispered.

Guiding the tip of his cock to her warm core, Angeal slowly pushed his hips forward, easing himself inside.

Eyes slightly widening at his size, Tifa gave Angeal a kiss to reassure him that she was alright. Angeal continued to push until he hit Tifa's barrier.

"I'm sorry Love, but this will hurt some." Angeal said, watching Tifa's face. Only love and trust reflected back.

"I can handle it" Tifa said.

Bending his head to meet Tifa's lips, Angeal kissed her hungrily as he pushed through her barrier. Eyes watering in pain, Tifa squeezed Angeal's biceps until the pain receded.

Waiting for Tifa to give the okay, Angeal simply held her naked form to his until the pain passed. Tifa nodded that she was alright.

Gently rocking his hips forward, Angeal set a steady rhythm. The last remnants of pain were immediately replaced with pleasure as Angeal's cock brushed against one of Tifa's g spots.

Tentatively, Tifa picked up her hips to match Angeal's rhythm. She was rewarded with even more pleasure.

Curious about something she had overheard Zack talking with Genesis about; Tifa began to lightly flick Angeal's nipples.

Angeal's rhythm faltered slightly as he threw his head back; surprised by the sensations flooding his body. He felt this overpowering need to thrust faster, deeper.

Noticing the hungry look in his eyes, Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "fuck me harder". That was all it took. The primal side took over and Angeal pounded into Tifa's hot wet core again and again.

Digging her nails into his back, it was all Tifa could do to keep up with Angeal.

Grabbing her hair roughly, Angeal tilted Tifa's head back. He smashed his mouth to hers; a kiss full of passion and hunger. He moaned into her mouth as he came.

His thrusts while his was climaxing stroked Tifa just right and she too tumbled over a cliff of intense bliss.

Panting, Angeal leaned down to give Tifa a tender kiss before pulling himself out of her and rolling off of her small frame so he did not crush her; he was certain that his muscles would not hold his weight any longer.

Removing the condom, Angeal dropped it into the trash bin he kept next to his bed. Exhausted, he pulled Tifa into his arms and barely managed to cover them with the sheet before he drifted off.

Tifa was not yet tired enough for sleep. Instead, she enjoyed watching Angeal's face as he slept, tracing his face with a finger. He looked at peace while he slept.

Soon, exhaustion soon overcame Tifa and she too fell asleep, tucking her head underneath his chin.

* * *

AN: This was a Christmas gift for a very good friend, Sefirosu Kureshento. Hope you like! I'm very proud! Anyways, I have another gift for you. ;)


End file.
